Blue Smoke
by Squiggles78
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are in the middle of sabotaging a crazy scientists freaky genetic-crossbreeding experiments, when their make shift plan backfires slightly. They stumble across a room of potions and drugs and Rose accidentally drops one, that just happens to be a love potion. At first it doesn't seem to affect Time Lords and the Doctor finds the entire situation hilarious.
1. Chapter 1

hi every one :) its been a while. this is a cute little story ive been thinking about for a while. i hope you like it, its not too serious so the plots not incredible

rating_ will_ probably change to M

**chapter one **

Rose gently twirled the small glass bottle between her fingers. it was small and green with an over sized cork sticking out of the top. the red liquid inside was cold agents her fingers. around the neck was a large label with very neatly written words in and old timey style handwriting. she half expected it to say _drink me_ but it instead read: _mark 12. sleep deprivation. code 38629._ she shrugged and placed it back onto the shelf she had taken it from.

the small room she was in was filled to the brim with weird alien potions and drugs, all scattered around and looking unorganized. all with the same long and pretty hand writing she could only assume belonged to the rather insane ex-scientist who's weird genetic experiments her and the Doctor were trying to sabotage. They had been wondering around the strange building for a few hours now and she was glad to rest for a while in a safe place. It didn't matter where they were though, he knew they were here, just wondering around. They passed enough security cameras to know that. He must be pretty twisted though, to spend all of his time locking people up, drugging them and using them for _genetic __crossbreeding_ experiments. Who knew what these bottles did.

She glanced over at the Doctor, smiling with her tong between her teeth. He was holding onto his glasses and leaning over a desk, looking very intrigued.

"I've never seen anything like it." He said, standing up straight "Some of these potions shouldn't even exist, at least not yet. But here they are."

She walked over to him and picked up one of the bottles he was observing. This one was pink with a blue liquid inside and felt warmer. Again, she carelessly twirled it around in her hands, swapping it back and forth.

"It's so _weird_ though" She said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of what went on in this building.

"Be careful" He said, talking off his glasses and putting them back into his pocket "I think most of these are probably-"

"_oh shit_" she managed to gasp out under her breath as the bottle slipped out of her grip.

It landed on the floor between them and smashed with a bright blue flash and a bang.

The small cupboard like room was quickly filled with thick blue smoke.

"_Extremely __flammable_" He coughed.

Rose could feel the warm smoke sticking to her throat and lungs, making her head spin from the overwhelming sweetness. She was holding on to her sides and leaning over, practically ready to vomit from choking when the doctors hand found her shoulder. He covered his mouth and lungs as best he could and tried to lead them to safety, stepping over the pink broken glass.

They flooded out the door gasped for air, both coughing maniacally, not caring about how much noise they made.

"You okay?" He asked in between breaths. She leaned against the wall still holding onto her sides and nodded in response, attempting to catch her breath.

The Doctor relaxed a little. the air was still thick and it was like his body had stopped responding to oxygen. His lungs felt heavy and the strange blue smoke had left an overly sweet taste in his mouth.

Rose was still against the wall with her head back, she was panting as she spoke. "..._Sorry_-" She said

"It's fine." He breathed. "Don't worry about it, just breathe." Patches of her clothes were darkened from the thickness of the smoke and her hair held small blue droplets. The Doctor was beginning to recover, he pulled out his sonic from his coat pocket and began buzzing them both as he waited.

She tried to focus her vision. She watched the Doctors blue light waving around her. It was hard to focus.

She felt the pulse of her blood reach her head and quietly moaned at the sudden nausea. She felt as if she had been out all night drinking. A much too familiar feeling.

She took a moment to appreciate the cool clean air filling her lungs. She continued to watch the Doctor watch her as he continued buzzing about with his screwdriver, looking very concerned with the readings. How could he possibly be moving right now? She tried to focus on his face. He was looking at her. Was he talking?

"Rose? Roooose?" He asked "Rose, are you with me?"

"Wha-... eh?" She came back to reality with a confused look on her face.

"I need to check you over" He explained "Make sure you're okay"

She was still frowning from a pulsing head and turning stomach but she knew the drill and nodded.

He shined the bright blue light into her eyes one at a time, while making very typical earth-doctor like _hmm_ sounds. She proceeded to stand up straight, he nodded and she stood on one leg and recited some lyrics to the last song they listened too (that she obviously didn't know that well) in a dull routine like tone.

"_carry on my something something, there'll be peace when you are gone, lay your something head to rest, something something something?"_

"Okay, okay. That'll do" He said half smiling at her poor memory. "Is it starting to pass yet?" He asked

"No. Not really" She said, rubbing her head. "I feel weird. I-" She stopped mid sentence as the strange throbbing in her head seemed to dramatically drop to fill her stomach with a warm heavy sensation. he eyed her suspiciously.

Her senses seemed to return to her all at once. The sickening sweetness faded into the background and she noticed how close she was to the Doctor. He was standing right over her looking worried, not taking his eyes away. His unique time-lordy smell creeped up on her and suddenly she started to feel okay again... only .. _somethings_ not right.

She failed to fight the heat in her cheeks and broke eye contact, looking at the floor as she spoke.

"I don't know. I think i'm okay" She said, sheepishly

He beamed a relived smile at her and relaxed, giving her back her personal space. "Good"

"What was that?" She asked, attempting to get the drying blue Crystals out of her hair.

His face changed into something between afraid and amused.

"...You're gonna laugh" He said, pulling his earlobe. She gave him a serious look.

"Ahh, how do i go about explain this.." He said "Welp. Basically, its, well, to put it in simple terms its kinda-basically-a-love-potion" He spat out the end part quickly.

Her face dropped. It was like as soon as the words left his mouth, it hit her. Her cheeks filled with heat and she just stared at him"

"Are you... are you bein serious?" She asked, dumb stuck.

He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Does it.. Does it effect humans?" She asked, worriedly.

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah, probably"

She sighed a frustrated sigh "and time lords?"

"Doubt it ." He admitted "I feel okay right now" There was a pause and he used every ounce of strenght he had to hold back the laugh about to burst though his lips.

She was just _so red_.

"You _obviously dont_" He gave in "_Ppphha_"

"Its not funny!" She crossed her arms, biting her bottom lip to hold back the smile. He continued laugh hysterically and she couldn't help but laugh too. What an awkward situation to be stuck in.

"I'm serious!" She laughed "It's _not _funny!"

"Come on" He said "It is a bit"

"What exactly is gonna happen to me?" She asked.

"I'm sure its not dangerous" He shrugged. "You'll probably feel a little hung over when it wares off"

"No. That's not what i _meant_" She said impatiently "When what wares off? What the hell does _..love potion_ even mean? That sounds like something from a kids story. Whats the effects?"

"Well if you_ really _wanna know; I think its an Oxycontin and pheromone based drug that stimulates the parts of your brain that control affection, longing and physical attraction. I'm guessing that it was used in our old friends little breading experiments. Insted of messing about trying to force his subjects to take part he apparently just made them think they were in love. It's also an aphrodisiac."

She stared at him blankly, not sure what to make of what he's just said.

"...I'm not gonna feel like I'm in love with you or something, am I?"

"Uh, yes. basically." He nodded, still half laughing.

She angrily sighed and folded her arms tighter

"Oh come on, Rose." He said "I know its a bit inconvenient, but I'm sure its nothing you cant handle. I promise I wont make fun _that much_"

She thought for a moment. "You're right" She said "There's not much we do do about it now, lets just carry on, yeah?"

He looked around and gestured to the other side of the corridor "Yeah we should probably get out of here"

Rose angrily sighing and the Doctor still giggling at her misfortune, the made for the other side of the corridor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

what do you think?! god i haven't written in ages. please be honest with reviews :) i welcome constructive criticism

I also welcome ideas and suggestions (cause i suck at plots) fo pleeeaase feel free to pm me :)

let me know if you want more. i promise it'll get better soon ;D

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two**

They had been walking for about twenty minuets.

The Doctor had gotten over his fit of giggles and tried to concentrate on not getting captured by the owner of the drug that so clearly affected his companion.

She was trying her hardiest not to look at him while they walked. _well_, ran.

She half wished he hadn't told her the effects of the drug. It would be a whole lot less embarrassing if she could just pretend like nothing was wrong.

But he did. and they both knew that the more time that went on, the more she would feel completely and utterly swept off her feet and light headed by his presence.

_Inconvenient_ was an understatement.

They found themselves outside, walking alongside the wall of the building . There was a large enough gap between then and a metal fence separating them from the an overgrown woods to walk comfortably with out being too squashed together. the setting was alot like earth, only littered with strange alien rubbish and the plants being a slightly more purple shade.

They thought it best to avoid being inside the main building for a while, after their little incident with exploding potions.

Their running had slowed to a walking pace and the Doctors smug smile began to creep back over his face again.

"So" He said, spinning to face her as they walked. "Do you have a crush on me yet?"

As soon as he spoke her heart gave a flutter that felt more like a hart attack and she instantly felt her cheeks begin to redden.

She gave him a look that said _now's-really-not-the-time_ but it only seemed to fuel his teasing.

"Wow, that's amazing." he carried on, pulling out his glasses to further inspect her responses "Its actually worked pretty quickly. I didn't think it would be that obvious."

"_Doctor_" She growled.

"What? Its true." He said, defensively. "Rose Tyler, I can read you like a book." He smiled "Its nothing to be embarrassed about, really, I mean, I'm irresistible. But I'm actually rather interested to know how you're feeling"

She smiled at his arrogance.

"Honestly" She began "its not even as bad as you're makin it sound. I'm just'a bit dizzy an' stuff"

He raised his eye brows challengingly, still smiling. "Really?" He said. He suddenly grabbed her waist, casually pulling her in closer and looking her in the eyes.

Her breathing came to a dead stop and the seconds felt like they were going on for ever. with his hand resting lightly on her lower back, only with enough pressure to keep her body pressed firmly against his, he watched her eyes for a moment, looking for any tell-tale sighs of her _condition_-so to put it.

Her mouth was hanging open in shock her eyes were wide. A large part of her knew exactly what he was doing and this made her more angry than love struck. But she couldn't help but let her eyes dart quickly back and forth from his mouth and eyes. she knew it wouldn't have mattered even if she looked him dead in the eye, she'd bet her right arm that her pupils dilated, cheeked reddened, and heart thudded in such obvious ways that you wouldn't have to be a superior Time-lord to pick up on them.

He breathed a laugh at her awkward struggle to contain her emotions. His breath running over her soft cheeks and lips.

" Liar, liar, pants on fire" He laughed, letting her go to continue walking, throwing his hands into his trouser pockets.

She stood for a moment, shocked and bewildered at their sudden closeness, and then devastating distance. Her heart beaded down into her stomach and she gave him the most irritated look she could possibly muster. _the hormones wernt a problem until now_.

He looked back in her direction and laughed at her pink, shocked, and angry face.

"_Doctor_" she grumbled, half running to catch up with him "Can you _not_ do that?"

This only made him laugh more.

"Seriously, its not funny"

"Okay, okay" He said, calming his giggles. "I wont do it again"

"Good." She said, straightening up.

"You're noffing but a big tease" she added, playfully nudging him. He beamed a smile at her ability to become herself again so quickly and nudged her with his shoulder in return.

They continued walking for a minuet.

"So, do you have a plan then?" she asked "We've been wondering around 'ere for a while now."

He looked around with his nose wrinkled. "Yeah i know, not he best security ive ever seen. But still, as far as i can see, he's keeping a few subjects in the lower levels of the building-uhh" he ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "-uhh..What was I saying? ah yes, the ventilation. i mean- i think he's putting the appropriate drugs through the ventilation..In the lower level...building..."

He rubbed his head and looked around for a second, puzzled.

"You alright, Doctor?" asked Rose, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah" He said "Just a bit of a head-acke or something.. So if we start by disrupting that system, then we can work on releasing them-" He coughed into his hand, awkwardly.

She looked at him for a second and nodded.

"Doctor..." She began "You don't think-"

"No, no, of course not" he interrupted before she could finish. "Extremely unlikely. No, i'm fine, really."

The tension seemed to thicken as they both considered the possibility of the Doctor showing the same symptoms as Rose.

His uneasiness seemed to hit him rather quickly and he was obviously uncomfortable.

She bit her lip to hold the smile. Well, It'd serve him right.

A greedy part of her quickly imagined what could happen if he felt the full effects.. she certainty wouldn't be the one demonstrating self control. _no. stop thinking like that. you'll make it worse_ she internally shouted to herself. every thought involving him in even the smallest detail sent her heart beating like a drum... and her mind wondering else where. after all, she was only human. At least she had an excuse.

He was frowning and avoiding her gaze, looking everywhere but at her.

"Come on" he said, gesturing onward with his hand on the back of his neck "Lets go find the uh.. thing."

She obediently followed him, knowing he didn't really know were he was going, he just wanted to leave the secluded quiet area fast. She knew the feeling.

The Doctor how ever, couldn't help but feel a little panicked.

Surely that tiny little potion couldn't really have an effect on his superior Time-lord biology... even though that area in particular was pretty smellier to humans.

and for it to hit so fast like that.

No. It was preposterous. sure, Rose was attractive, he didn't need a drug to figure that out. But pulling her so close to him like that, _just felt so.._

Alarm bells started ringing in his head. Oh, how Karma loved him. Maybe he should have been more careful. What was he thinking? Getting all close to her like that.

It cant be that bad, Rose is just bad at hiding it. Yes, that made scene, it wouldn't be a problem for him. Just a small hitch, not an issue.

That was if it was even beginning to affect him. And he was _sure_ it wasn't. _but, god what if it was_

He quickly glanced down at her walking beside him. She looked up and looked away,barely making eye contact, he quickly looked away too. He felt a flutter of nerves in his hearts and frowned to himself. This wasn't good.

"Whats it like?" He asked, seriously as they walked toward the fire exist they had left from.

"What?" she said.

"Whats it like?" He repeated "being on this drug, what does it feel like? explain it too me"

she looked uneasy and embarrassed, slightly laughing at the strange question.

"Well.."she began "its hard to explain"

"Just start with the basics" he said

She laughed "you wouldn't understand"

"why not?" he asked questioningly

"well.." She said "I feel like im a 16 year old girl again with a crush"

"i suppose you're right," He laughed "ive never been one of those"

"Its just like.. this feeling in you're stomach that you're gonna be sick, but in a good way?" she laughed but he looked at her to go on

"S'like.. you're _really_ conscious of everything you do" they had stopped walking and were now standing in the middle of the pathway outside the doors. The Doctor was watching her intently as she spoke

"Or that feeling you get when you meet a celebrity you really like, but.. i don't know, its not quite like that"

The Doctor stood over her, frowning even more at her words. it was like as soon as she spoke them, they effected him. every cell of his body pulsing and racing with nerves and adrenaline.

Rose's breath hitched again and she looked down at the floor, embarrassed.

"_Doctor_, you said you wouldn't do that again"

"what?" he asked, only half paying attention.

oh, thats right.. he noticed his hand had slipped into place on her lower back at some point and was slightly pulling her closer, letting their bodies touch.

He only slightly noticed it happen. He was too fixed on the hot blood he could see rushing to her cheeks, her fast and shallow breath as she avoided his gaze. Her heart thudding against his chest. They were so close, their faces almost touching.

She looked at him quickly, then down to his lips and back up again, not knowing what to do with her eyes.

He could taste her breath, warm and shaky. He would just have to move a few inches to kiss her perfect soft mouth. Its not like they didn't even have a good excuse. What's just _one_ kiss between friends?

"Doctor" She said in a shaky whisper "I don't want you to do any thing you might regret, I don't want to ruin anything"

He knew what she was saying made seance and he hesitated.

_woa there- how did this happen?_ he thought

"okay, maybe I was wrong about being affected" He said, still staring at her lips. She laughed nervously and bit her lip, she wanted to kiss him more than anything else in the universe. But it was never that simple. god, she regretted saying anything. She may never get another chance. She felt herself lean on her toes, lean towards him. He didn't move back. Just as their lips almost began to touch-

"OI!" Came a rough voice from across the path.

Their heads span around to see a tall humanoid, wearing suit that was too small for him and with awful yellow skin.

The Doctor looked back a Rose, eyes wide with shock. He shook his head clear and looked back at the man. He grabbed her hand and the ran for the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

arg! how was is? sorry if it felt a little rushed, i was up till god knows what time last night writing this.. chapters like that one just kill me

pleeeaase leave a review :) they really mean alot to me and make my day :)

thanks for reading! more soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Heads up! i changed the rating of this story to M so.. yeah

hope you like it :) please tell me what you think

**chapter three**

He tried to steady his frantic breathing.

His hands were pressed against the cold wall behind him and the room was think with darkness. He tried to listen passed the thudding pulse in his ears, attempting to listen for their pursuer.

He could hear Rose's breathing too, loud and unsteady on the opposite side of the small room, the only evidence that she was there.

The darkness slowly came into focus. They were in a cramped cupboard-like room, filled with broom's, buckets and cleaning equipment.

They listened intently.

The distant sound of running foot steps approached from the hallway outside. They both held their breath as the sound became louder.

Their chaser ran straight passed the room they were hiding in and his running faded into the distance.

They both breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing a little. The Doctors senses slowly began to return to him.

What the hell had just happened? It was like he couldn't control himself.

He let his head fall back and hit the wall behind him, letting out a final sigh to steady his breath.

He had clearly misjudged the effects of this annoying drug, and now his carelessness and lack of self control almost got them captured by some weirdly tall yellow alien.

That couldn't happen again, no more distractions.

"You okay?" He whispered, trying to find Rose with his eyes in the dark. He could only make out her outline.

"Yeah." she said, nodding. "...You okay?" she asked back, a double meaning in her question.

"Yeah..uh. look, i don't know what came over me, i'm sorry.. Y'know, about what just.."

"It's okay" she swallowed, "S'not your fault, you didn't know, you weren't prepared"

"It wont happen again" He said with his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. He's said that before and it felt like a jinx.

The room was cold and the darkness felt almost like a shield against the crippling tension in the air.

They were both still effected, that much was obvious.

The silence filled the empty space and Rose closed her eyes. He was about the kiss her. The man she's follow to then end of the universe, the man who she felt like had _actually friend-zoned_ her so hard it hurt, he was about to lean in and kiss her. What would have happened if they weren't interrupted?

She pressed her lips together, avoiding the thought.

She didn't trust herself to think about such things, not when he was still standing there, only a few feet away. She might end up pouncing on him or something.

"How long do we need to stay here?" She asked, still with her eyes closed.

As soon as she spoke, the same foot steps cam running passed in the opposite direction as before.

The Doctor waited until they had fully faded out before answering.

"I don't know" He said.

A few moments passed in silence. They both still pressed themselves awkwardly to opposite sides of the walls, trying to no invade each others personal space in the tiny clustered room. It was hard to even move without making a racket in the clutter. He was much less than an arms length away, it would only take a small step forward for them to be touching.

"Who was that?" She asked

"I don't know" He said.

"How long is this gonna last, Doctor?" Sighed Rose impatiently.

"I don't know." he said.

She sighed angrily, annoyed with his lack of effort to act normal.

She knew this would happen.

Every time things got a little uncomfortable between them or a little too intimate, he completely shut her out, acting like an awkward teenager.

"What?" He asked, noticing her sigh.

"Nothing." she said, crossing her arms.

"You're annoyed with me." He said.

She sighed again, struggling to find the words.

"S'just... you could at least _act_ normal." She said. "I can already tell you're just gonna ignore me for as long as you can. I'm sorry i dropped the stupid bottle. Lets just forget about it, yeah?"

He seemed a little bit taken aback by her words.

"I- I'm not-..." He said. He paused for a second. "I'm sorry." He said, blandly. She sighed again.

"You thought it was hilarious five minuets ago" She complained "S'not so funny any more"

He paused for a moment, looking at her.

A moment passed and he suddenly began to laugh.

"What?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

He carried on laughing. "You're right" He said "I teased you before and now I'm getting a taste of my own medicine. You're right, I don't find it funny at all."

contradictory to his words, he continued to laugh. Trust Rose to call him out on his hypocrisy.

She frowned and started to laugh herself.

"It don't look like" she said.

They laughed for a moment, the weight of the tension lifting slightly.

"I _am_ sorry, Rose" He said "I'm not handling this very well.. I- I don't like to not be in control of myself"

"You look pretty in-control to me" She said.

"Only just."

Ah. there it was. That familiar heavy tension.

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and she looked down to the floor.

He watched her for a moment, flustering under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, was that inappropriate?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

She looked up at him, slightly biting her lip and laughed.

"Coming from _Mr-__inappropriate_ himself? Nah" She said, masking her discomfort with a positive smile "Doesn't bother me"

He remembered why he kept quiet in the first place. Once they got talking, it was impossible to avoid saying something flirty or suggestive.

"Shall I just shut up?" He asked, swallowing "I don't want to.. worsen things, i mean, for you..I-I'm pretty okay now"

"That's not what you just said"

"Well, I'm over it. It must have worked its way out of my system by now, like alcohol"

"But alcohol doesn't effect you at all, why would this?"

He paused for a moment. "What, you don't believe me?" He smiled "Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yeah!" she laughed, trying to keep her voice down. "All the time"

"Have a little faith, Rose"

"Well, I wasn't the one leaning in for a kiss" She said playfully.

He raised his eye brows "Oi" He laughed "I'm sure if it really came down to it, I'd be able to control myself enough. It's not like I'm human or anything" He teased with a smile.

She laughed with a shocked face "Are you saying that humans have no self control?"

"_Well_" He said "Being a superior Time-lord an everything... yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You lot are obsessed." He joked with a wide grin. "No, i am in complete control now, thank you"

She smiled with her tongue between her teeth and spoke as if she was reciting a terrible line from a cheesy movie

"I'll just have to prove you wrong." She said.

He raised hi's eye brows again in surprise.

"Now that's not fair" He said, letting her words seep though him like liquid gold.

She laughed and bit her lip softly. "All talk and no walk, Doctor."

"Rose Tyler," He said questioningly "Are you flirting with me?"

She smiled and looked down at the floor.

"I'm not flirting" She said "Why? Can't Time-lords tell the difference?"

"I'm over 900 years old" He said "I think i can tell when someone is flirting with me" His own words felt like a wake up call. She was a 19 year old girl and he was just an old man in a young body.

His voice grew softer "Which is exactly why no flirting is aloud, new rule."

"Whats wrong with flirting?" she asked "Can't you handle it?"

He sighed and paused.

"No."

She stopped laughing, and her breathing slightly hitched.

She thought for a second before speaking, her eyes looking up at his intently "So?"

He looked away. Of course she'd argue.

He didn't say anything

"Whats the big deal?" She asked "S'not like anything would change.."

This conversation was long overdue. He'd mentioned before about not getting romantically involved with humans, especially not his traveling companions, but when it came to just casual sex or the benefits of friendships or anything related, it was an entirely different matter. She wouldn't understand, not in her current state of mind.

This certainly wasn't helping his situation.

Of course, in theory, there would be nothing stopping them, they could come to a mutual understanding and not even have to mention it again, even if it was just a kiss, just _one_ kiss.

But It was _never_ that simple.

"Rose," He said quietly "you're not yourself"

"But I am though" She said, moving slightly closer and making his hearts beat a little harder. Curse this potion.

"It wouldn't be right"

The atmosphere of light playful teasing had fully dissolved once again. The more he argued with her the more she was certain she was right.

"I don't care" she said, "What would it matter, if we just kissed once." She moved closer, not making eye contact and allowed her hands to rest on the inside of his coat on his shoulders. She _defiantly _wasn't herself.

His eyes widened at her touch and he tried to lean away, almost falling over.

"Rose, _really_, I cant. I'm old enough to be your great, great-"

"But you're not though" She said as she moved her hands from his shoulders to the lapels of his suit, mentally rewarding herself for finally doing so.

"Rose, you don't understand, its not that easy. I don't want to ruin what we've got."

"But it wouldn't" She said, slowly pulling him down to her level.

A shiver ran down his spine and he felt practically paralyzed. She was so close he could taste her breath.

"It would be taking advantage of you" He chocked out in a whisper.

"I don't care"

She pulled him in, letting her lips press against his.

He resisted at first, Holding her by the shoulders, trying to push her away but unable to find the strength as his muscles melted. her soft lips worked into his, making them surrender as his hearts pounded and his head span with satisfaction, adrenaline, and lust.

She leaned into him as they kissed, sending him falling back lightly into the wall. An old shelf fell down next to them, sending bottles, clutter, and glass crashing down onto the floor.

That was all it took, one kiss. All of his confliction and reasoning forgotten.

His hands moved from her shoulders to her back and pulled her in closer to him as his breathing quickened.

Her tongue slid against his and he almost moaned out loud.

Her hands drifted from his chest up into his neck, working their way though his messy brown hair.

He felt a triumphant smile creep over her lips. How did she always get exactly what she wanted? He gave a frustrated sigh of disapproval and pushed her tightly against the opposite wall behind her.

A gasp escaped her as she hit her back on the cold wall and an empty mop and bucket fell over with a bang and

He began kissing her neck and her breathing quickened. His hands rested on her waist and she gently pushed her hips into his.

He found her lips again and kissed her with more force, giving in to the problematic drug that overwhelmed them.

"We're in a closet" He said in between breaths

She moved down her hands and pushed his coat down from his shoulders. He let it drop onto the floor, the cold air hitting him sharply.

"I know" she said.

Her hands moved around to his tie, loosening it, and then to the blue shirt, pulling open the first couple of buttons that his brown suit jacket wasn't blocking.

"I really cant let you do this."

"It don't look like you're trying too hard to stop me"

She moved her hands back into his hair and hungrily explored his mouth, practically gasping for air.

He briefly wondered how far things could really go in a closet. They couldn't really have sex here, could they? She was moving so fast.

The alarm bells in his head reminded him that he really should put an end to this. It was just so wrong.. But it only made him want her more.

He slid his hand from her lower back down her thigh and to the back of her knee, pulling it up to his waist. He gently bit her bottom lip and she smiled in response, trying to fight his tongue to bite him back.

"This isn't okay._"_ He said, smiling, half with pleasure and half in defeat. "You're in trouble, this is wrong"

He pressed his hips into hers and she let out a moan of frustration. He moved his hand from her knee, sliding it up her inner thigh slowly. He worked up to her hips where to blue jeans hung loosely. He moved to the buttons and undid them flawlessly, moving his hand up her stomach under her shirt and around to her back.

"No I'm not" she said, with a wicked smile "not yet."

Her words ran though him blissfully, sending even further over the edge of an animalistic frenzy.

He kissed her more passionately, their breathing racing even faster. He had to have her, nothing mattered. It didn't matter that they were in a closet up against a wall, it didn't matter if they couldn't even look at each other the same after, he didn't care, not about contraception, their state of mind or their friendship, not anything.

A bright light filled the room.

A tall figure stood in the doorway. He dropped something on the ground and ran away. A thick grey smoke quickly began to rise.


End file.
